Love is an Open Door
by BibbidiBobbidiPercabeth
Summary: My own ending to Frozen, but I did keep the dialouge. There's really not much else to say, but there will be some good Kristanna fluff.


**So, this is just something I did for fun during a car ride and figured that I may as well get some feedback on it. Hope you like it!**

"I could, I mean, I'd like to," Kristoff stuttered after he set me down. "Um, may I, or may we, wait, what?" I hesitantly closed the distance in between us and, standing on tiptoe, placed a kiss on his cheek. His face slackened in shock and his eyes widened. I stepped back and smiled, a light blush already creeping onto my face.

"We may." I consented. Kristoff turned towards me and cupped my cheek with his hand. I barely had time to notice the roughness of it before his lips were on mine. They were soft and warm. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he moved both hands to my waist. He lifted me up so my toes just grazed the ground. Someone sighed, but I couldn't tell if it was me or him.

After a moment, we pulled back and I could feel my lips pulsing slightly. Kristoff offered me a nervous smile which I shyly returned.

"Was that alright?" He asked. I nodded and reached up to tug on my white strand of hair, before remembering I no longer had it. Kristoff saw and gently took my hand and raised it to his lips. "Thank you for the sled, princess." He said before kissing my fingertips. I giggled softly.

"You're welcome." I replied. "I hope that you can me for a ride sometime. I promise that I won't put my feet on it." Kristoff grinned and nodded. I felt my blush deepen, and suddenly felt incredibly awkward. I noticed that Sven had wondered off, maybe in search of Olaf.

"We should get you back home." I smiled at the word; home. It seemed to mean something completely different now that I had my sister back.

"You know, you could stay with us for a while." I suggested as we started towards the castle. "Elsa would be more than happy." Kristoff reddened and bit his lip. "Or, I mean, I guess you have your own home, so you don't have to." I added quickly.

"No, no, it's just, no, never mind. Yes, I'd like to stay with you. And Elsa." He replied. We reached the gates and my heart nearly burst at seeing them wide open. A crowd had gathered in the courtyard, and I saw Elsa standing in the middle.

"Are you ready?" She asked. People clapped and cheered, and Elsa stomped lightly on the ground, creating a sheet of ice that covered the whole courtyard. She turned the fountains into beautiful ice statues and created a light flurry. People began to ice skate and I turned to Kristoff.

"I'll be back." I promised, then began to stumble my way over to my sister. I slipped a bit right as I neared her, and she extended her arms to catch me. "I like the open gates." I told her.

"We are never closing them again." She assured me. Elsa then waved her hand, and she added icy blades to my boots, turning them into ice skates. I gasped in amazement.

"Oh Elsa, they're beautiful, but you know I don't ska-" I was cut off as my sister grabbed my hands and got me moving.

"Oh come on, you can do it!" She encouraged. Elsa held onto me and helped me stand on the skates.

"Look out! Reindeer coming through!" I heard Kristoff exclaim as he skated by, holding onto Sven's tail. His eyes on me made me suddenly nervous and I tried to stand on my own.

"I've got it! I've got it!" Suddenly I felt my feet start to wobble. "I don't got it! I don't got it!" I slipped and began to fall.

"Hey guys!" I felt something press against my legs and push me into an upright position.

"Hi, Olaf." Elsa greeted her creation. I heard the snowman chuckled and Elsa pulled me along.

"Glide and pivot, and glide and pivot." Olaf suggested in a singsong voice. Elsa helped me skate a few more strides, then let go of my hands. I kept my balance for a second, then fell backwards and into a steady pair of arms.

"Hey, there, feistypants." Kristofff lifted me up and kept a hand on my waist. I noticed my sister look at us with interest and I figured that I may as well do it now. I gestured for her to come over since I probably couldn't move two feet on my own.

"Elsa, you remember Kristoff, right?" They had been briefly introduced after I had punched Hans off that ship. My sister nodded and Kristoff bowed. "So, I was wondering if he could stay with us for a while. Seeing as he's the Royal Ice Harvester and everything." Elsa, whose eyes had previously been narrowed, breathed a sigh of relief.

"For a moment, I was afraid you had gotten yourself engaged again." I blushed horribly, and though I didn't dare look at Kristoff, I had a feeling that we were matching shades of red. "But yes, he may stay with us as long as he pleases." Elsa consented. I hugged my sister, then turned back to Kristoff. He smiled at me despite his still pink coloring and kissed my forehead.

"Here," Kristoff scooped me up easily and placed me on Sven so I wouldn't have to struggle with my balance anymore. "Better?" He asked.

"Much, thank you." I replied. I scratched Sven's head, making him stamp happily. "Will you need to go to back to your home to get anything?" I asked. Kristoff looked down bashfully.

"I really don't have a home. Just a place where I live. I can usually carry everything I need with me." He explianed. He tried to hide it, but I could tell that the fact saddened him. I rested my hand on Kristoff's, which had been stroking Sven's side.

"When my parents died, and Elsa was still shutting me out, this place didn't feel much like a home either." I admitted. "I think that'll change now." Kristoff reached up and stroked my cheek with the back of his hand, then pulled back quickly.

"I'd like to help with that." He offered. I looked down so he wouldn't see my cheeks turn dark. I stroked some hair behind my ear and raised my head once I had my complexion under control.

"Love is an open door." I sang softly under my breath. Kristoff looked at me, confused. "It's something I thought I had found when I met Hans." I explained. "I think I've found it for real now."

* * *

 **Please R &R, and check out my other fanfics if they interest you! Thanks!**


End file.
